


Suspended

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rope Bondage, Smut, request, top!therese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Therese sees something she shouldn’t have, and can’t stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr request: “nsfw Carol/Therese with restraints, bottom!Carol”

Therese hadn’t meant to see Carol’s last internet search, _really._ Her own laptop had died and she needed to urgently check her emails from work, so she figured Carol wouldn’t mind her using hers while she was out with Abby.

She hadn’t intended to see all the searches for bondage and ropes, _really._

And she definitely hadn’t meant to keep searching and clicking further and further through various sex-toy and lingerie online shops. _Really._

And the _add to shopping cart_ button was only pressed by a slip of her finger. _Really._

She simply had no idea what happened. 

By the time Carol was home, Therese kept her composure and pushed her embarrassing encounter on the computer to the back of her mind, and no further comment was made about it. Carol chatted happily about the latest furniture shop occurrences, expressed her excitement about seeing Rindy next weekend, and asked Therese about her photographic endeavours of late.

But not much was going on in Therese Belivet’s mind other than the image of her blonde lover trussed on the bed with soft but sturdy rope, so she gave a half-hearted answer and continued eating the soup she’d made for their dinner. 

“Darling?” Carol asked suddenly, covering Therese’s hands with her own. “Is everything alright.”

Therese blinked, pushing away the image of Carol, writhing and gasping for air, “of course, why wouldn’t there be?”

“You seem miles off, sweetheart. Is there something happening at work?”

“Well, no-,” Therese stopped, cleared her throat, knowing if she didn’t find a different excuse she’d have to confess to Carol all the fantasies swirling in her head. “I’ve just got a lot of things on my mind, I suppose. Work-related,” she added, hoping it didn’t sound too hasty.

Carol didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, but didn’t press further. She leaned over and gave Therese a soft kiss before clearing the table and heading to the kitchen to do the dishes. 

-

A week or so passed, the weekend with Rindy delighting and exhausting both women. Once Harge had picked up their daughter, Carol coaxed Therese to bed, gently and lazily caressing Therese’s heating body. Until Therese flipped them over and pressed her nude body into Carol’s.

Something hitched in Carol’s throat and her gaze darkened. Intrigued, Therese experimented, tracing her fingers up Carol’s ribcage to her armpits before pushing her arms up above her head and pinning her wrists with one hand. 

Carol kept quiet, but her body shivered and her mouth went dry. Her grey eyes were stormy, looking deeply into Therese’s piercing gaze. 

A whimper escaped her, and Therese breathed in sharply through her nose, and her free hand slipped between Carol’s legs, finding a tsunami at her fingertips.

It didn’t take long, with Therese’s firm grip on Carol’s arm, lips sucking along her jaw and fingers working feverishly inside. Carol cursed, and shouted, and begged as she came, thrashing her head about.

As she came down from her high, Therese gently pulled out and pondered when her package would be arriving. 

-

The day it arrived, Carol was working late at the furniture store, giving Therese ample time to prepare. She bounced around the front door until finally, _finally,_ it rang, with an oblivious postman handing her a package and wishing her a good day. 

It felt like Christmas, but far naughtier and secretive, and Therese was smiling ear to ear, brimming with excitement. There was a selection of soft ropes, ribbons, and a choker in a bright red that matched Carol’s lipstick perfectly. 

Therese let the rope slip through her fingers as she inspected it, enjoying how sturdy and heavy it felt, and imaging it pressed against Carol’s alabaster skin, flushed with arousal.

Carol came home once Therese had put everything out on the bed, and she sheepishly made her way to the kitchen where Carol was rummaging around. 

“I thought we could try something tonight,” Therese asked, watching Carol as she washed her hands in the sink. 

“Oh? Like a new take-out? We can get Uber eats, sure,” she replied, reaching for the towel.

“I didn’t mean food,” Therese chuckled, wrapping her arms around Carol’s middle from behind, kissing her shoulder. “I meant _we_ could _try_ something.. you know?”

“Oh?” Carol’s tone was teasing, dropping lower with every second. Therese pulled the towel from her and held Carol’s hands in her own, fingers intertwining. 

“Yeah, something I picked up recently. Something I think that you like,” Therese muttered. Damn her responsive body, she was already blushing, even though she was the one doing the seduction tonight. Therese felt Carol press her body back against hers, felt the curve of her ass press against her middle, and she groaned. 

Slowly, to make sure she wanted it, Therese pulled Carol’s arms behind her, turning her elbow and holding her wrists until her arms were effectively trapped under Therese’s hold.

Carol began breathing heavily, head tipping back to give Therese a shy smile, questioning, curious, intrigued. 

Therese procured a thick silky ribbon from her pocket and wove it around Carol’s wrists until they were bound. She didn’t tie it, but held the two loose ends and tugged, like a leash, letting Carol fall back a little, which earned her a surprised gasp. 

“Angel..” Carol breathed, in a soft, desperate voice that Therese knew so well. 

“Bedroom,” Therese ordered, turning both their bodies to face the doorway out of the kitchen. She kept Carol in front of her, nudging her lightly, encouraging her, and on weak legs Carol lead the way, hyper aware of the tight ribbon being tugged by Therese. 

The bedroom looked the same, save for the neat pile of rope lying on the bed, and Carol’s pulse quickened in surprise. 

“A little present for you,” Therese said, and Carol heard the grin in her voice. The ribbon came off with a soft swishing sound, and her arms fell limply by her side. Normally at this time Carol would be tempted to push Therese to the bed, trap her underneath her body and have her way with her, but this time she felt frozen to the spot. 

She stood there, brain barely working, as Therese helped her undress, occasionally kissing her neck and shoulders.

“Still with me?” Therese wondered aloud. Carol blinked, pulling her eyes away from the ropes and at her lover.

“How did you know?” she asked, finding her voice again.

“Know what?”

“That I like... this.”

Therese shrugged, and smiled, “I had a hunch. Do you like the colour?”

She picked up the choker, a soft but firm leather, dyed bright red. Carol recognized the colour, and blushed.

“Yes,” she muttered. Therese clasped it in place, sitting deftly on Carol’s slim neck, and her lips parted in surprise as Therese leaned forward and bit the spot between her neck and shoulders. Her hands instinctively grabbed Therese’s hips, and the brunette immediately pulled away.

“That won’t do,” she said, half to herself. Carol felt her hands hang limply, awkwardly, wishing they were occupied with something, _anything._

_“_ Come here,” Therese said, sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing the rope. “Lie down.”

Carol was trembling, needing Therese’s hands to support her noodle limbs. She turned over on the bed, scooting to thee middle, lying down on her back as was requested and again, didn’t know what to do with her hands. She wanted to grab Therese, hold her face, pull her thighs apart. Her fingers twitched.

Instead, Therese guided her arms above her head, reminiscent of when she held her down with just her hands and fucked her until Carol saw stars. 

“Is this okay?” Therese muttered, looking down at Carol. She nodded, “yes, oh, god, angel. Yes.”

Therese was so gentle, so careful in her actions, and the slowness of it made Carol ache between her legs. Her wrists were eventually bound to the headboard, deliciously tied up.

She thought that was it, but Therese had other plans. Her young, daring lover, grabbed two more pieces of rope and begun winding it loosely around her thighs, making sure every knot was immaculately placed. 

Then she pushed Carol’s legs further apart, spreading them and folding her knees. She wound the rope around Carol’s thighs and calves, securing them together so that there was no chance of her stretching them out and squeezing them together.

Carol’s heart was pounding in her chest as she became immobile, staring up at Therese who settled between her legs, rubbing her body sensually against Carol’s cunt that felt like it was on fire. 

“Therese,” Carol breathed, a bare whimper. “Where on earth did you learn that?”

Therese simply shushed her and palmed at her legs, rubbing at the patches of skin, pulling a bit tighter where she could, and Carol felt completely helpless. She couldn’t move, could barely thrust her hips upwards because there was no good leverage for her to use with her legs wrapped up the way they were. Her wrists tugged at the restraints involuntarily and Therese giggled. 

She made her way down Carol’s body, nibbling at her breasts and hard nipples, before diving without hesitation to her most sensitive place. Carol shouted in surprise as Therese pushed her tongue in immediately. With how wet she had become just from the preparation, it was easy. 

Carol’s torso twitched and squirmed, trying to find some way to move in rhythm with Therese’s cruel ministrations. When she realized she wouldn’t be able to get what she wanted herself, Carol whimpered and nearly sobbed, letting her body go limp and be at Therese’s mercy.

“That’s it,” Therese murmured against her cunt, hands pressing against the inside of Carol’s thighs, giving her a delicious stretch that had her moaning.

At the sound, Therese used one hand to pull Carol’s folds apart, the other to enter her with three swift fingers, and here tongue to press up against her clit. Carol’s back arched as much as it could, her legs shaking from pleasure. 

“Therese, _oh,_ Therese,” she cried, eyes glued to the sight of Therese between her legs, green eyes glowing with wickedness. 

“Do you like this?” Therese asked, almost sounding innocent as she fucked Carol steadily, pulling away to replace her tongue with her other hand on her clit. “You like how it feels?”

Carol nodded, sweat gliding down her neck. “I like it too,” Therese said, kissing an exposed patch of her inner thigh. “I like how it looks.”

And the sight really was incredible. Carol was trussed up, spread wide, completely merciless and begging for Therese’s touch. 

“Please, please,” Carol begged. Her voice was nearly gone from the ragged gulps of breaths she was taking, drying out her throat. 

Therese went down again, turning her fingers around inside Carol and instead of curling upwards, she tried pressing down as strongly as she dared, deep inside her. Carol nearly screamed, body going taut. She kept her tongue on her clit and continued short, deep thrusts with her fingers inside her. 

Carol saw stars. Her eyes rolled back and the moment Therese pressed deep inside her and her lips closed around her clit to suck, she knew she was long gone. A shudder made its way from deep inside her cunt all the way up her spine, and her body shook all over. Her gasps of ‘ _oh, oh, God,’_ rose in pitch, making sweet, feminine sounds as Therese fucked her through her orgasm. 

Carol felt like she had fallen apart, piece by piece, by Therese’s nimble hands and mouth. She barely registered Therese undoing all the knots and releasing her arms and legs. Barely registered Therese massaging up her legs, rubbing the faint red lines away. Her body was humming like a telephone line, limp, but still suspended between two places. Her lover’s touch and her intense orgasm. 

Therese kissed her cheeks and rubbed her arms and wrists with her fingers, curling up beside Carol and cradling her head with one hand. The other ran over Carol’s sweaty skin, over her belly and breasts, soothing all the sore muscles. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever try to take charge in bed, ever again,” Carol managed to say. “Not now that I know that you can do _that.”_

Therese giggled again, and Carol threw her arms around her, kissing her hotly and madly. “Oh, my angel. What did I do to deserve you?”

She realized Therese was still fully closed, and pouted, tugging at the neckline of her blouse. “Please?”

Therese could get used to the sound of Carol begging for something. 

“In a minute. Let me hold you,” she nuzzled Carol’s hair and stroked up and down her shoulders and back. Her own arousal was through the roof, her panties completely ruined, but she was determined to let Carol come down completely from her high first.

Unfortunately, Carol fell asleep within minutes, holding onto Therese tightly and settling in for her afternoon nap. Therese sighed, filled with love as Carol nudged her nose sleepily against her neck. She settled down on the pillow and smiled before closing her own eyes. She could wait. 


End file.
